Long Lost Love
by emmettismymonkeyman
Summary: Jasper sees a new girl on his brother's arm & she reminds him of someone he once knew, and loved. She isn't completely who he thinks she is. She is a descendent of that his past love. One accident, makes her face known & he falls in love.....once again!
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello Everyone! _**

**_I am pleased that you happened to stop by. When reading this story, i hope you fully grasp all the emotion and intensity of the events that happen in the story, or of the story. _**

**_I also hope you like it enough, to review. And also if you do, i will too! I will check out one of your stories, and review a chapter, or two, too! _**

**_Also, this is gonna be a temporary one-shot, or will be a permaneant one, cause it all depends on how many reviews i get. If i get more than 10...i will write more, though if not, i will keep it the way it is, right now...you decide..:)_**

**_Alright, well this is the end, i hope you enjoy the story below, i had a fun time writing it...See Ya!_**

**__**

* * *

_Jasper's Pov_

It was all happened with a papercut.

My instincts took ahold of me, and i thrashed against the steel-strong arms of my one sister, Rosalie and her burly mate, Emmett. Carlisle and Esme are also guarding the girl from me, they were in front of the girl, backs to her, facing me. I smelled the most intoxicating blood i have ever come across in all my years, and i needed to have it. I wanted to taste her, among other things. She was burrowed into the arms of my brother, still unconciously shielding her face from my glare.

But then she looked at me from under the halo of hair, that shadowed her appearance from me. She was someone i once knew, so familiar, and that millisecond, i knew her all too well.

The chocolate brown tendrils of magnificent hair.

The light hazel eyes.

And the perfect heart-shaped face the world would worship for decades....

It was my long lost love, Isabella. The one i had been searching for and wishing to see once again, so we can be as one, as we once had. I needed to get to know her again, and i needed her away from him.

* * *

I know the cliffy was mega, but it had to happen. Did you like it? Did you his adoration of her? Tell me what you think...in a review. :)


	2. Thanks Everyone! Here is Chapter 2!

Okay, i gotta say i love everyone who loved this story. I love all the responce it got in the first chapter. I got **7+** reviews (though it's not the 10 i wanted, i can still live with that). I got over **400+** hits (but i wonder why they couldn't really any reviews for all those people). And i got **7+** favs, and over **9** alerts.

It makes me so happy. **I LOVE YOU ALL!!!**

And as a bonus (or something cool) when i first got the idea for this story, this was the rough draft of the summary, for all of you...

_Jasper loses bella, when he goes off to war, but he finds her, but it's on the arm of her brother, but it's not the same bella swan he knew and loved, it's her grand daughter, or a recarnation, so she doesnt really remember him alot. edward knows something is up, but he lets them re-connect, but still is fighting for her, so they skip town, she apologizes, but she says to edward, "jasper is what she wants", kisses him goodbye, and takes a taxi/plane, to wherever jasper is, alice is with volturi, or she never met jasper, and he was the one who got to the family first. he has visions....and there is no renesmee, and they live happily ever after..._

But since i think i will make it a fluffy, but challenging relationship between Jasper and Bella, i will make it alot different. It will be alot different from that summary says, unless anyone of you like it like that...then some of it will remain in for the future chapters. It's in Edward's POV too.

And sorry again for it being so short, but i think i put enough in, to keep you guys guessing...so til next time, **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Edward

I don't know how i could ever be so careless with her life.

I should've known that he would have some difficulty around her, her scent was always on my mind, but i could control myself more than he ever could dream of. He has had alot of human blood, more than anyone of us have ever even thought about.

And his thoughts weren't that much better. He wanted her...and he wanted her all for himself. She was too innocent to be ravaged like that. No way, he is a monster, just like me, but more sinister. This girl was worth the world. More than worth all the people on it too. And she was too special to let go of. I wish he would drop it. She isn't who he thinks she is. She is not that woman he remembers. Who he thinks night and day about.

I shielded her away from his hunger-filled eyes. The blood on her finger was appetizing, i can admit to myself, but i wasn't gonna give into my dark-side. I held my breath on the safe side, just in case. Emmett and Rose were losing their grip, when Carlisle said they should get him outside. He was pushing against Emmett's arms, but they got him through the frontdoor, as Carlisle whooshed over to us both in vamp-speed, as we all called it, and observed Bella's wounds. And he told me to leave. I was shocked. I was the person who was helping her. And i didn't even break, with her bleeding, nonetheless. But he was right. I still hadn't breathed in.

I shifted away from her, gaining a glance of sadness, from her. Carlisle reassured (**a/n: sorry if it's spelled wrong.**) her that i would be back and not to worry about anything any longer. I got into a standing position, smoothed out my jacket, and left her behind in the room with Carlisle.

I knew it was for the best, and the best was to get Jasper out of the picture. Or family....

* * *

P.S.

Don't forget the click the little green button down below...you know it will put a grin on my face. :) ----- See, that was all you!! Tell me what you thought of the chapter, any ideas you might have, even what i should improve on, etc. I will take it all.

Now go ahead, you know you want to. Byeeeee


End file.
